Tomber de haut pour rebondir
by Plop59
Summary: Les États-Unis personnellement, je n'aurais jamais pensé y mettre un orteil. Finalement j'y suis allée et je suis bien partit pour rester là bas un moment. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je me suis fait kidnapper sur mon lieux de travail, en bretagne et embarquée dans cette histoire..
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, voici le début d'une histoire qui est déjà complétement écrite donc pas de soucis.

Cette histoire aura une fin!

Avant toute chose l'histoire se déroule durant Captain américa: le soldat de l'hiver. Si vous n'avez pas vu le film il y a un risque de Spoil.

Toute ressemblance des Oc avec des personnes existantes est fortuite.

L'univers de Marvel ne m'appartient pas.

J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir et à me signaler les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes restantes!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Ma petite vie tranquille d'ostéopathe dans la campagne profonde aux alentours de Carnac a pris fin plutôt brutalement. Comment ça, et bien pour faire cours, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement et je m'en serais bien passé. J'ai appris des vérités que j'aurais préférée ne jamais connaître.

J'ai rencontré des gens que je n'aurais jamais dû rencontrer et le pire c'est que je ne regrette rien. Enfin presque rien.


	2. Chapitre 1: Enlèvement

Bonjour ou rebonjour,

Voici le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je n'ai pas précisé mais si vous avez des questions sur l'histoire n'hésitez pas à les poser. J'y répondrez avec grand plaisir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Enlèvement**

Je suis tranquille, entrain de partir de chez moi pour rejoindre le 26 rue du Dolmen afin de pouvoir travailler sereinement. Je suis ostéopathe et pour le moment j'ai du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Je me suis installée il y a peu et cet endroit très calme me remplis de bonheur.

J'ai passé pas mal de temps à Paris et je ne supporte plus le stress et le bruit permanent. En plus j'ai une petite particularité qui ne supporte pas la pollution. Je suis une grande allergique et je souffre souvent de crise d'asthme qui me font atterrir à l'hôpital deux ou trois fois par an quand j'habitais dans la capitale, ici c'est bien mieux.

Je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Je suis Katel, l'équivalent breton de Catherine. Je suis une jeune femme plutôt grande, assez musclé mais en finesse. J'ai des cheveux brun cours et ondulé, des yeux bruns quasiment doré, un visage rond et avenant. Bref rien de bien exceptionnel. Je suis une adepte des arts martiaux. Je fais du krav maga et du karaté. Je vais bientôt avoir 25 ans.

On est le 15 octobre, il fait plutôt froid, mais rien de bien extraordinaire ici. Il pleut comme d'habitude. Je quitte ma maison microscopique environ 30 mètre carré et une dizaine de mètre carré de jardin. Ma petite maison 4 Rue du Peuplier au lieu-dit des 3 pierres, je la regarde s'éloigner dans mon rétroviseur avec nostalgie. J'ai pris mon sac à dos, qui contient ma trousse de secours agrandis. Le sac contient aussi mes papiers d'identité et mon passeport.

Me connaissant moi et ma poisse légendaire, j'ai suivi de nombreuse formation de secourisme et j'ai même était pendant un moment secouriste de la croix rouge. Du coup j'ai une trousse de secours bien fourni, que je promène un peu partout.

Ma petite polo se faufile sans problème sur la petite route départementale qui m'amène devant mon immeuble. J'exerce avec un acuponcteur, à nous deux on occupe la moitié du rez de chaussé. On s'entend plutôt bien et Benjamin est un bon ami.

Je coupe le contact, sort de ma voiture et ouvre le cabinet il est 7 heure 30 mon premier patient n'arrivera pas avant 15 minutes. Je mets en route les radiateurs, je commence à organiser ma partie du cabinet, à ouvrir les volets et à arranger mon blouson et mon pull sur une chaise. Un bruit de pat discret mais pas suffisamment me fait me retourner.

Je fronce les sourcils, je viens de brancher la sonnette, mon collègue n'est pas là de la matinée et je n'ai pas entendu le bruit habituel de l'interphone. Je ne m'inquiète pas, ici le parquet n'est pas tout neuf, il grince très souvent pour un rien.

Dans le doute je me rapproche de mon sac, et j'ouvre les rideaux de la fenêtre et j'entre ouvre cette dernière. Je suis au rez de chaussé, une chute de 1 mètre 20 ne me tuera pas.

Je ne suis pas paranoïaque d'habitude, mais j'ai un très mauvais pré sentiment. Je continue tranquillement à installer mon bureau en écoutant le moindre craquement. Le bruit d'une porte ouverte violemment suivis de nombreux craquements me font sursauter.

Je réagis au quart de tour. Je m'approche de ma porte et je la verrouille en laissant les clefs sur la porte et en récupérant celle de la voiture.

J'appelle le 17 et me dirige vers la fenêtre alors que des coups violent contre la porte de mon bureau résonne. Heureusement que j'ai fait installer une porte anti effraction. Je finie par sauter et atterrie le nez dans le gazon, alors que ma porte commence à céder. Je ne distingue pas mon agresseur en fuyant l'enceinte de l'immeuble.

Le portable à l'oreille, mon sac sur le dos je cour pour ma vie. En vision périphérique j'entre vois une forme noire avec un reflet argenté. Je me précipite dans ma voiture. J'entends une voix dans mon téléphone me demander quel est le problème et je lui explique en tentant de garder mon calme.

« Quelqu'un est rentré dans le cabinet 26 Rue des Dolmens à Carnac. Ce type est malade ! Il a défoncé ma porte. Je suis dans ma voiture. »

Je n'entends plus qu'un grésillement assez insupportable, la ligne est coupée ou brouillé. Je me retourne pour voir clairement une silhouette massive ce déplaçant avec lenteur, sure d'attraper sa proie. Ce type me donne la chair de poule. On a l'impression qu'il se promène avec la mort sous le bras.

Je démarre ma voiture en trombe. Je roule quelques mètres.

BLAM !

L'homme est sur le toit. Cet homme vient de sauter sur le toit ! Je cherche désespérément une idée pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je fais le truc le plus idiot de toute ma vie. Je saute.

Je saute en marche et je cours sur la route. Je bifurque dans le champ. Je cours, comme je n'ai jamais couru parce que pour moi c'est évident malgré un bon niveau en art martiaux, mon gabarit plutôt avantageux (1m 77 et 60 kg). Je ne fais absolument pas le poids face à lui.

C'est une corde s'enroulant autour de mes pieds qui me ramène brusquement à la réalité alors que je suis au milieu d'un champ. Je m'éclate proprement par terre. Je me redresse. J'aperçois cette haute silhouette noire se découper dans la campagne bretonne. Je prends un couteau cranté que j'ai à la ceinture et commence à démêler le nœud.

La corde est un filin en acier lesté. Je libère enfin mes pieds et continue à courir. Il marche vers moi, le bas du visage caché par un masque. Je ne me retourne pas, mais me prépare. Il va me rattraper c'est évident. Je suis brutalement plaquée au sol.

J'arrive à me dégager et à me remettre debout, enfin un bref moment, je lui mets à ma plus grande fierté un crochet du gauche avant de me prendre deux droites monstrueuses qui me font voir des étoiles. J'ai un gout de sang dans la bouche, des poings noirs qui refusent de s'en aller devant mes yeux. Un coup dans le diaphragme me plie en deux. Je le pensai déjà, ce type à une force monstrueuse, je peux à présent le confirmer.

Il me met les mains dans le dos. J'aperçois une voiture sur la départementale et je commence à hurler pour attirer l'attention. Enfin j'ai commencé. Je sens un coup brusque sur ma tête. Le noir.

Je reprends conscience alors que je sens que l'on se déplace. Je ne vois rien et comble de la poisse, je suis solidement bâillonné et ligoté comme un saucisson. J'ai du mal à respirer, en plus je suis sur le ventre et mon sac à dos m'écrase. J'entends un bruit fort de moteur. Je suis très stressée. J'ai une migraine particulièrement tenace. Je remue un peu pour tenter de me mettre de façon plus confortable.

Quelqu'un me redresse et m'adosse contre une paroi, enfin je suppose. Je ne vois toujours rien mais je peux enfin mieux respirer. Je m'efforce de méditer et de rester calme. A ne rien faire je fini par m'endormir par intermittence. Je ne suis pas paisible et j'ai mal de partout. J'ai probablement la moitié droite de mon visage violette et un œil au beurre noir, des bleus partout et mes mains me font mal.

Oui j'ai frappé à main nue. Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Généralement on se bande les mains quand on fait un combat à main nue histoire de ne pas s'arracher les articulations.

Je me réveil à intervalle régulier. J'essaye quand je suis réveillé de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi moi ? Où est ce qu'ils m'emmènent ? J'ai entendu plusieurs langues. Une langue slave, de l'anglais majoritairement, un poil d'Allemand et de l'Espagnole ou de l'Italien, ce qui ne m'avance pas du tout.

Je parle assez couramment l'anglais mais j'ai un accent bizarre. Je parle aussi un peu japonais et à peine trois mots d'Allemand.

Après un temps qui me paraît immensément long, les conversations se font plus nombreuses. On ne va pas tarder à arriver ou en tous cas quelqu'un ne va pas tarder à s'occuper de moi. Mauvaise nouvelle pour moi puisque je ne sais pas où je suis, où je vais, ni même pourquoi quelqu'un veut m'enlever.

Je reste impassible et tâche de me recentrer sur ma respiration. Je prends à nouveau un cou mais sur la nuque cette fois qui me renvoie dans l'inconscience. Ma tête me faisait déjà un mal de chien voilà qui va l'arranger.

Je reprends pieds dans la réalité pour m'apercevoir que je suis en haut d'une immense ville, qui au premier coup d'œil n'est pas Paris. Il y a un immense fleuve, rivière, je ne sais pas quoi qui traverse la ville et passe au pied de l'immeuble. Je suis attachée à une barrière, les mains dans le dos, coincée sous mon sac.

Je vois l'homme en noir, il me tourne le dos. Il téléphone en anglais, mais je ne comprends rien. Il est plutôt très grand, il a des cheveux mi long et un bras qui semble fait de métal. La conversation est finie, il se tourne vers moi me détache de ma barrière et ne fait pas grand cas de mes tentatives pour le frapper ou m'échapper.

Il m'enlève d'un coup sec le scotch qui m'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. D'une main ferme, il me pousse vers la balustrade qui est du côté de la rivière. Je ne peux que voir le vide approcher. J'ai une peur immense du vide. Je me tortille pour tenter de lui échapper ou de libérer mes mains. Rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à me dégager, ni de sa poigne, ni des menottes qui m'entaille les poignets.

Il me soulève et me fait passer par-dessus la balustrade sans aucun souci, malgré mes gesticulations. Il ne me retient qu'avec une main. Je commence à hurler et à paniquer tomber de vingt mètres dans l'eau c'est douloureux mais en plus attacher comme ça je ne pourrais jamais remonter. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

* * *

Voilà.

Si vous voulez la suite rendez-vous vendredi prochain!

A bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 2: Chute

Bonjour à tous!

Comme promis voici la suite.

Merci à tous d'avoir lu ma fic! Vous êtes une petite 5à aine à suivre la mésaventure de Katel! Merci!

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions, laisser des reviews.

Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe (c'est qu'elles sont plus dure à trouver qu'une base d'Hydra) n'hésitez pas dénoncer les!

Cette fic est déjà fini et elle sera poster en 14 chapitre plus de OOS Peut être trois ou plus. Si vous me donnez de l'inspiration.

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

PS: Les discussions en italique sont en Anglais.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Chute**

Je comprends qu'il attend quelque chose. Je me retourne pour le voir, il a des yeux bleus pale du peu que je peux voir de son visage. Ces traits se crispe, je vois une expression dans ces yeux. Il est indécis. Son téléphone sonne il hésite, un cours instant, puis il me pousse fort, dans le vide.

Je pousse un hurlement terrifié et je tente de me rappeler ce que me disait mon grand frère qui a fait du parachute. C'est peine perdue, je n'y arrive pas. Je regarde l'eau approcher, trop vite. Je me rappel de quelque chose et je me roule en boule et tente de respirer à fond avant de toucher l'eau.

Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de chuter. Mon professeur de physique me parlait de gravité, d'attraction et de frottement de l'air lors des chutes. Des trucs dont je ne comprenais pas vraiment le concept. Là je les ressentais pleinement.

Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps à durer ma chute, moi je me souviens juste que je n'avais plus de voix quand j'ai frappé l'eau. Cependant j'ai entendu les cris paniqués des personnes spectatrice de mon vol plané.

L'eau était très dure, aussi solide qu'un mur de béton. J'ai bien fait de me rouler en boule mais je me suis quand même à moitié assommée.

Je n'arrive pas à remonter. Mes vêtements sont lourds. Mon sweat et mon jean imbibé d'eau me trainent vers le fond. Mon sac aussi, j'ai une dernière pensée inutile pour mes papiers que l'on retrouvera intact puisqu'ils sont dans une poche étanche.

Mes mains sont dans mon dos et je ne peux que voir la surface s'éloignée de moi. Point brillant devant lequel danse des petits points noirs. Dans un dernier effort je tente de rejoindre la surface.

Alors que j'allais abandonner, je me sens tirer vers le haut et j'ouvre les yeux lorsque j'émerge de l'eau. Je prends une grande bouffé d'air, puis une autre. Je suis encore vivante. Je ne vois qu'un jogging gris et des chaussures de sport. Aussi une voix qui cris, des mots en anglais.

« _Steve par ici !_ »

Quelqu'un me tire hors de l'eau et une fois sur le plancher des vaches, je me mets à tousser et à trembler. Pas seulement de froids. Je sens l'adrénaline retomber. Ma tête tourne et je me couche sur le côté. J'ai toujours les mains dans le dos. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis une éternité, et très paradoxalement après avoir bu la tasse, j'ai soif.

Un homme blond, grand et dégoulinant s'approche de moi et me demande.

 _« Ça va ? »_

Je me tente de me rassoir, le monde tourne un peu moins, pour le coup je vais rester allongée. Cette histoire est vraiment très fatigante.

« _Pas trop, mais ça ira mieux quand j'aurais les mains libres._ »

Il se tourne vers une femme magnifique vêtue de noir et lui demande

« _Tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil au menotte Natasha ?_ »

La rousse s'approche regarde et soupire en secouant la tête négativement.

« _Comment vous appelez vous ? D'où venez-vous ?_ »

Me demande le blond.

« _Katel Moon, je viens de Bretagne en France._ »

« _Comment êtes-vous arrivez là ?_ »

Je commence à réfléchir mais mon esprit embrouillé par le stress et la fatigue ne fournit qu'un bégaiement pitoyable sans queue ni tête.

« _Je ... sais pas… À cause de l'homme en noir. Peut-être en avion ?_ »

La femme me regarde de haut en bas. Je suis trempée je dois avoir une salle tête et lui paraître totalement inoffensive. Elle m'aide à me lever et m'annonce.

« Venez nous allons trouver un endroit au sec et à l'abri pour discuter de tout ça et crocheter ces menottes. »

Comme une poupée de chiffon, je me laisse faire. Je m'endors dans une voiture noire luxueuse, digne d'un agent secret. Je me réveil un bref instant, lorsque l'on m'a soulevée délicatement pour me conduire dans un bâtiment aux murs sombres.

La suite est floue. Je n'ai que quelques images, la rousse qui finit de crocheter la serrure, à grand renfort de grognement, que mon esprit embrumé associe à du Russe... L'homme blond qui s'assoit à côté d'un lit. Quelqu'un qui pose des questions d'une voix grave sur un ton entre colère et agacement. Une sensation constante de froid qui ne me quitte pas.

* * *

Je fini par émerger. J'ai fait un cauchemars où un homme au bras métallique me jetait dans un fleuve depuis le haut d'une tour. Je regarde rapidement là où je suis avant de me demander ce que je fiche là. Les évènements de la veille revienne.

Je suis dans une chambre blanche, l'homme blond qui m'a sortie de l'eau dort calmement. Je regarde autour de moi. Mes mains sont libres, enserrer dans des bandes blanches. La tête des métacarpes est violette pour la main gauche. Un pansement décor ma joue droite et mon genou, vestige de ma mésaventure. Finalement ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je trouve une petite note sur la table de chevet.

 _Si vous vous réveillez allez prendre une douche, j'ai préparé des vêtements dans la salle de bain._

 _Réveillez mon collègue s'il dort toujours une fois que vous avez fini._

 _Natasha_

Je suis ces instructions et je vais prendre une douche dans la petite salle de bain blanche. Je me débarrasse de la blouse d'hôpital, enlève les bandes et vois avec effarement de profonde coupure par endroit laissée par les menottes.

Je me regarde dans la glace. J'y vois une jeune femme avec un pansement assez conséquent, une lèvre fendue, des cheveux en pétard et le regard éteint me dévisager.

Je me rends dans la douche et je ça me fait du bien. J'en sort plus calme, plus sereine, mais pas tranquille pour autant. J'enfile les vêtements qui sont posé sur le lavabo. Je découvre un jean bleu moulant, un T-shirt blanc et un pull gris un peu grand, une paire de basquette qui ont l'air neuve complète la tenue. Je m'attaque à mes cheveux qui une fois un peu discipliné m'enlève mon aire de folle que j'avais tout à l'heure.

Je sors de là et trouve de quoi refaire les bandages de mes poignets correctement ainsi que de remettre les pansements indispensables. Je mets une bonne couche de pommade cicatrisante, un pansement sur le genou puis je m'attaque à mon poignet.

Une compresse de la pommade et je remets la bande. Bon un de fait à l'autre. Je fais l'autre et mes grognements réveillent l'homme blond. Il se redresse, sourit et s'approche de moi pour m'aider à m'attacher correctement la dernière bande.

Il se lève et me regarde un court instant avant de me demander

« _Vous venez ? On a quelques questions à vous poser et je suppose que vous aussi._ »

Je me lève, et le suit après avoir hoché la tête. J'observe silencieusement les lieux sans pour autant perdre de vue mon guide. Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis mais je sais deux choses. Je ne suis plus en France et j'ai atterris dans un endroit plus ou moins militaire. La plupart des gens que j'ai croisé ont un uniforme noir et sont plus ou moins armé.

Cet endroit est vraiment immense. Moi qui arrive à me perdre dans un magasin de bricolage je ne vais jamais arriver à me repérer dans ce truc.

Nous marchons pendant un moment avant d'arriver à un ascenseur transparent qui me fait aussi tôt reculer de deux pas. L'homme à l'air surpris, il revient vers moi rapidement et sans me laisser le temps de protester, il me prend la main puis me tire fermement, mais sans me faire mal vers l'ascenseur. Pour moi c'est clair, ou je le suis gentiment sans résister, ou j'aurais des soucis.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai peur du vide et mon plongeon dans le fleuve, rivière, truc locale, n'a pas arrangé les choses. Cet homme me donne l'impression d'être une gamine, j'ai quand même 25 ans.

Pour oublier ma peur je regarde droit devant moi la porte et non pas la vue qui s'étale dehors. Je me concentre sur ma respiration. J'espère ne pas rester trop longtemps dans cette boite transparente suspendue au-dessus du vide.

Nous arrivons enfin à l'étage souhaité, il s'arrête devant une porte puis entre. J'entre à sa suite et je me demande franchement ce que je fiche ici. Je vois la jeune femme rousse, debout devant un imposant bureau. Derrière je vois un sigle à rallonge qui me fait penser aux organisations comme la CIA ou le FBI.

Derrière le bureau se tient un homme noir de forte carrure le crâne rasé qui a un air de famille avec un pirate, c'est probablement lié à son cache œil. Il est également habillé en noir. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Si Natacha force un petit sourire en coin, l'homme derrière le bureau me détaille. Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise et je rêve de m'enfuir en courant. Enfin si je n'avais pas mon guide et sauveur juste devant la porte j'aurais tenté ma chance.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'homme derrière le bureau. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui déraille, mais après le fou à lier psychotique qui enlève les gens et les balances dans des rivières du haut d'un toit, cet homme ne peut pas être pire, même s'il est dangereux. Je le sens, il est tout autant dangereux, voir même plus, que la femme rousse ou l'homme blond.

Je vois sur son bureau mes papier d'identité et mon passeport. Bon et bien au moins ils sont intacts c'est déjà ça.

* * *

Voilà c'est finis pour aujourd'hui. Rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic!


	4. Chapitre 3: Interrogatoire

Bonjour à tous!

Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire. On va en apprendre un peu plus sur la situation de Katel.

Vous avez été une centaines de personne à lire la fic. Je vous remercie tous pour y avoir jeté un coup d'œil.

N'hésitez pas à la mettre en favori ou encore à poser des questions si vous en avez ou des remarques. J'y répondrais avec grand plaisir!

Je ne vous embêtes pas plus voici la suite!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Interrogatoire**

L'homme en noir me regarde, il semble me jauger avant de soupirer et de me demander.

« _Bon mademoiselle, pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment vous êtes rentrez aux State Unis sans passer par un aéroport ou une douane ?_ »

L'homme parle vite, il me faut un moment pour comprendre et je réfléchis à ce que je vais sortir comme réponse, mais ce qui me choque le plus c'est que je suis aux États Unis.

« _Ah… Je suis aux États Unis ? Où ça ?_ »

Finis je par demander. Je crois que je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

 _« Vous êtes à Washington. Vous avez fait un plongeon dans le Potomac._ »

Me dis l'homme d'un ton tranchant. Bon j'ai réussi à énerver quelqu'un. C'est chouette la journée commence bien.

« _Je me suis fait enlevée en France sur mon lieu de travail par un psychopathe qui m'a fait traverser l'atlantique, pour me jeter du haut d'un immeuble dans votre fleuve… Ou alors c'est une mauvaise blague..._ »

Personne ne me répond. Je reprends d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« _Ce n'est pas une blague... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là ?_ »

Un long silence s'abat sur le bureau. L'homme en noir me regarde avec moins de suspicion et se passe une main sur le visage.

 _« Nous aimerions bien le savoir. Je vais consulter les alertes enlèvement française pour retrouver…quelle est votre nom déjà ?_ »

La rousse me regarde l'air de se demander comment je vais bien pouvoir me sortir de ce guêpier.

« _Katel Moon, j'ai 25 ans. J'habite en Bretagne et je me suis faite enlevée à Carnac._ »

L'homme blond se décale et laisse passer la rousse.

« _Vous vous rappelez de la personne qui vous a enlevée ?_ »

Je reste sans répondre un moment. Plongée dans mes souvenir, ma chute. Je frissonne. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Le blond me regarde, il y a dans ces yeux bleus un peu de compassion.

« _Katel c'est important à quoi ressemble cette personne ?_ »

Je regarde le blond avant de regarder l'homme en noir qui attend ma réponse.

« _C'est un homme, qui est grand, trapu un peu comme lui. Habillé tout en noir. Il a un masque sur le bas du visage, un bras métallique, le gauche. Des cheveux longs et des yeux glace._ »

L'homme en noir semble très surpris. Le blond ne voit visiblement pas de qui je parle.

« _Vous êtes encore vivante ? Vous et vos proche ?_ »

Il est étonné que je sois encore vivante. Je le comprends moi aussi. Je me demande encore pourquoi je m'en suis sortie.

« _Mes proches je ne sais pas, mais moi à part un voyage aux États Unis, un plongeon dans votre fleuve, des égratignures, une migraine de fou et des bleus partout, je n'ai rien._ »

La porte s'ouvre et Natacha revient avec des documents et une clef USB.

« _Je l'ai trouvée elle s'est faite enlevée et l'alerte a été déclenché i jours après votre appelle de la police qui a été coupé._ »

Je grimace. Ce jour n'est pas un de ceux dont j'ai envie de me rappeler.

« _Vous connaissez un certain Benjamin Desclos ?_ »

 _« Oui, c'est un ami on a un cabinet ensemble. Il est acuponcteur et je suis ostéopathe. Pourquoi ?_ »

Natacha soupire et au fond de moi j'ai le sentiment que je ne le reverrai plus. Ma gorge se serre. La panique que j'essaye de garder sous contrôle revient au galop. Un long sifflement s'échappe de ma bouche alors que j'essaye de souffler. Ça faisait longtemps. Quand je panique je fais de l'asthme. Pratique non ?

J'inspire bruyamment et je m'effondre contre le mur. J'essaye de me calmer. J'y arrive au prix de quelques inspirations difficiles. Le blond me regarde le front barré par un plis montrant son inquiétude.

« _Je suis désolée pour votre ami. Il a été retrouvé mort chez lui. On lui a volé ces clefs et le passe pour accéder à l'immeuble où il exerçait._ »

Me dit la rousse d'un ton plat mais légèrement empathique. Pas de pitié dans ces yeux. Juste de la tristesse et de la colère. Je me relève finalement. Une larme perle et fini par couler sur ma joue, puis une autre.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?_ »

Je tourne la tête vers la femme qui vient de me poser la question. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

« _Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis rien, ni personne d'important, mon ami non plus. Je ne possède aucun objet de valeur. Pourquoi moi ?_ »

L'homme en noir me regarde, moi, puis les deux autre avant de dire d'une voix ferme.

 _« Natasha continue tes recherches. Steve pourrais-tu accompagner Miss Moon jusqu'à l'agent Hill ? Miss Moon vous allez remplir des papiers d'entrée sur le territoire Américain. Que vous puissiez rentrée chez vous sans soucis. Si d'autres chose vous reviennent n'hésitez pas à les écrire._ »

 _« Monsieur ? Je pourrais récupérer mon téléphone ? J'ai deux personnes à appeler pour les rassurer._ »

L'homme réfléchis un court moment avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

 _« Non, je crains que l'on ne puisse vous le restituer tous de suite. Comprenez que nous ne pouvons vous laisser seule, avec un homme à vos trousses dont on ne sait pas grand-chose. C'est une menace pour la sécurité américaine et vous êtes la seule à l'avoir vue et à pouvoir témoigner. Écrivez leur une lettre, nous leur transmettrons._ »

Je soupire et sachant que je ne pourrais obtenir mieux essuie les dernières larmes de mon visage.

« _Merci je comprends_. »

« _Miss Moon, je vous rends ceci. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir d'ici, mais je vous rends votre passeport et votre portefeuille._ »

Je sors à la suite Steve et après quelques minutes de marches j'arrive dans un bureau plus petit devant une femme brune qui doit être l'agent Hill.

« _Bonjour je suis l'agent Hill entrez et asseyez-vous. On va remplir quelques papiers pour légaliser votre présence en territoire américain._ »

J'acquiesce les yeux dans le vagues. Je me sens vide et totalement vidée. Je n'ai pas la tête à remplir ces papiers mais je vais quand même devoir m'y coller. Je me concentre un peu et remplis au mieux le brouillon que m'a confié l'agent Hill.

Je mets une demie heure à le remplir ce papier. Une fois fini l'agent Hill se met derrière son ordinateur et remplis ce qui doit être une version informatique du formulaire, en posant quelques questions supplémentaires au quels j'avais répondu de travers.

Une fois fait, elle me regarde me rend mon passeport dument tamponné et prêt à repartir.

« _Bon j'aurais besoin de quelques renseignements. Vous allez rester un petit moment ici._ »

J'acquiesce sans pour autant parler. Les questions sont des plus banal et je remplis en plus quelques petits renseignement de santé, notamment au sujet de mon asthme, de mes allergies et de ma phobie du vide.

Elle me prépare un badge qu'elle me demande de mettre bien en vue sur mon pull. Ce que je fais. Elle m'explique qu'il y a un traceur et que ça m'évitera de me perdre. Moi à mon avis c'est plutôt pour qu'ils ne me perdent pas qu'ils me l'ont mis mais bon.

Elle me donne une tablette qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un téléphone qui devrais me servir à m'orienter. Je lui demande quelques feuilles, un stylo, un crayon et s'il y a une bibliothèque ou un self. Mine de rien j'ai faim.

L'agent Hill sourit et m'amène au self. Je me sers un chocolat chaud et je prends un plat au hasard. Je me mets dans un endroit un peu isolé. La jeune femme me ramène des feuilles, un stylo, un crayon à papier et un taille crayon.

Je ne mange finalement pas beaucoup mais le chocolat chaud me fait du bien. Je noirci rapidement les feuilles, en mettant tous ce qui m'est arrivé. Vu que je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose ça va vite.

J'écris également quelques lignes pour ma famille, à mon grand demi-frère et pour Eloane. Oui je sais vive les prénoms bretons. Bon vu que l'on vit en Bretagne au moins là-bas c'est normal. Je les rassure rapidement quant à ma localisation et à ma santé. Je ne m'étends pas trop. Je laisse les lettres dans des enveloppes avec l'adresse des destinataires.

Je commence ensuite à dessiner. J'ai un assez bon coup de crayon et j'ai l'image de cet homme dans la tête alors autant en faire quelque chose. Deux scènes me reviennent celle où je l'ai vue de loin devant l'immeuble et celle où il hésitait.

Je commence par la première l'homme est plutôt loin. On le voit en entier sur mon esquisse. J'ai fait un plan pour me remettre en mémoire où est quoi, quelle ombre et la perspective.

Je ne remarque même pas Steve se mettre en face de moi tellement je suis concentrée sur mon croquis.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si vous avez bien aimé laissé une review. Si vous avez vue des fautes laissez une review^^

A la semaine prochaine!


	5. Chapitre 4: Insomnie

Bonjour à tous!

Voici la suite comme promis.

Je suis très contente, car de plus en plus de personnes lisent cette fiction.

Je voudrais remercier mon premier folower sur cet fiction. Donc merci à toi et je suis sûr que tu te reconnaîtras.

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à laisser une review quelque soit votre commentaire. J'y répondrais avec plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à dénoncer mes fautes d'orthographe. Elles sont pour moi un fléau plus dure à éradiquer qu'Hydra.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Insomnie**

J'ai mis une demie heure à le faire. Je trouve ce premier jet bien fais. La campagne est reconnaissable, l'homme non mais il y a plus de détaille sur le dessin que ce que j'ai pu apporter dans ma déclaration et dans mon récit.

Je relève un peu la tête et je vois Steve en face de moi visiblement plongé dans ces pensées. Je regarde distraitement ma tablette, le point positif de ce truc c'est qu'il donne l'heure. Il est 15 h 30 on est le 19 octobre.

Je regarde le plat, un simple pot au feu au quel j'ai à peine touché. Je me force à manger un morceau puis je me lève pour aller me servir une grande tasse de thé. Natasha arrive, c'est le bruit de sa chaise sur le sol qui m'a sorti de mes écrits en français.

« _Quelque chose vous est revenu ?_ »

Fini par demander l'espionne en me voyant relire mes notes et corrigé, voir rajouter des détails.

« _Oui, mais je ne peux pas être suffisamment précise avec de l'anglais, je l'ai écrit en français._ »

La rousse tique, visiblement elle avait oublié. L'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je pensais mon accent suffisamment horrible pour que ça se remarque.

« _Par contre j'ai fait un croquis. C'est le premier jet j'en ferais un autre et j'ai un autre croquis à faire. Ça vous aidera probablement plus que ma rédaction en français._ »

Je lui tends l'image et la pose devant elle. Steve est surpris et je vois bien que Natacha aussi. Le dessin est propre les proportions respecté, l'élément principal assez bien reproduit.

 _« Je peux le garder ?_ »

Je lui fais un sourire un peu forcé et je murmure

« _Ce n'est pas pour l'afficher dans ma chambre que je l'ai fait. Bien sûre vous pouvez le prendre. Je vais essayer de le refaire en plus réaliste et de commencer l'autre._ »

Steve et Natacha mangent en silence. Au bout d'un moment j'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Je décide de rejoindre la chambre que l'on m'a attribué. Je me lève et débarrasse mon coin de table, mes affaires sous le bras et je me dirige vers les escaliers pour descendre de 3 étages.

J'ouvre avec la tablette et je rentre dans une petite chambre simple au couleur pastelles bleu et gris. Je n'ai pas de télévision mais un ordinateur posé sur un bureau à trois tiroirs. Je vois une penderie à côté de la fenêtre. Je bénéficie d'une salle d'eau carrelé blanche toute simple. Il y a quelque produit de première nécessité, du savon, une brosse à dent et du dentifrice.

Je vois mon sac à dos qui a été posé sur le lit. Je le vide et trouve mes médicaments pour mes allergies et mon asthme. Pas de trousse de secours en vue, ce qui est normale. Dedans il y a quand même un scalpel, trois jeux de fil et d'aiguille à suture. Je trouve ma tenue de sport, une brassière de sport, un débardeur bleu ciel, des bandes pour les mains et un corsaire bleu foncé.

Je commence par prendre mon traitement. Puis je pose les feuilles sur le bureau où se trouve l'ordinateur. Je dessine encore un moment. Il est bientôt 18 heure. J'ai un nouveau dessin quasi parfait. Le premier représente la scène que j'avais montré et laisser à Natacha, le deuxième est le début du portrait de l'homme.

Je fouille dans un tiroir du bureau à la recherche d'une gomme quand je tombe sur un petit message de l'agent Hill. Elle me propose de me trouver quelques affaires si je remplis la feuille. Je remplie la feuille et la laisse bien en évidence sur le bureau. Je ne trainerai peut-être pas toute la journée de demain en tenue de sport.

Il est 19 heure je remonte à la cafétéria. Je prends un repas sommaire et léger. Une soupe un peu de pain et un yaourt. Je recroise Natacha et je lui tends le dessin que j'ai fini. Elle me remercie d'un signe de tête. Je repars vers ma chambre.

La petite feuille de l'agent Hill a disparue ainsi que le rapport final, que j'avais rédigé en Français et mes lettres.

Dans la penderie je trouve des sous-vêtements propres, un jogging gris et un T-shirt large. Je pense m'en servir comme pyjama. Je me redouche, reprends mon traitement et me couche sur le lis.

Je suis très fatiguée mais je fais l'effort de me repasser tous ce qu'il m'est arrivée et de le classer en positif et en négatif. Le négatif gagne haut la main...très haut la main. Je repense à Benjamin, là mes émotions que je n'ai pas laissé sortir me rattrapent. Je me mets à pleurer à gros sanglots silencieux.

Je ne remarque même pas que je me suis endormie. Ce qui me réveil en sursaut à 5 heures du matin, c'est un fort sentiment d'insécurité. Je me lève comme un diable qui sort de ça boite. J'ai l'impression de voir une ombre sortir par la fenêtre qui est ouverte. Je m'avance vers celle-ci et je la referme.

Je me calme un peu et décide de prendre une douche. Puis je fourre mes affaires de sport et une serviette dans mon sac. Je dois me défouler. Avant ça je prends un café et un bout de brioche à la cafétéria.

Je fini par trouver une salle de sport, vide à cette heure très matinale. Je me change rapidement dans les vestiaires je me mets sur un tapi roulant. Je cours une petite demi-heure.

Il est 6heures 30 quand je mets mes bandes et me positionne face à un sac. Mes mouvements sont souples, pas très puissant je ne veux pas m'éclater de nouveau les mains tous de suite. Je passe un moment dessus. La personne qui me détourne du pauvre sac c'est Natasha qui me propose un combat amical.

Je lui offre un petit sourire et accepte. Je vais prendre cher mais bon au moins ça me changera de d'habitude et je pourrais apprendre et continuer de progresser.

C'est un combat à main nue où tous les coups sont permis. Ma garde de gauchère n'a pas l'aire de la surprendre plus que ça. C'est évident qu'elle a bien plus d'expérience que moi. Je reste à distance respectable. Mon point fort n'est pas l'attaque mais la défense. Mon but est de tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Elle fini par attaquer. Un mouvement souple, sans geste superflu, rapide, puissant, que je pars avec mon avant-bras, suivi d'un autre. C'est un échange plutôt long qui commence. Je pars méthodiquement ces attaques et elle augmente sa vitesse et la complexité de celle-ci. En bref, je crois qu'elle me teste.

J'évite de justesse une balayette mais pas le coup de poing qui me déséquilibre, ni la manœuvre qui me fait tomber. Je me relève rapidement, j'ai le souffle court mais je peux tenir encore un peu.

Je reste concentrer sur mon combat, bien qu'il y ait de plus en plus de monde qui y assiste. Sur les dernières minutes de combat j'arrête de me défendre et j'essaye d'attaquer, d'abord prudemment, puis prise de cours de plus en plus vite avant de finir par terre hors d'haleine avec une nouvelle collection de bleu.

C'est Steve qui s'avance vers moi et me relève. Il a un sourire vrai aux lèvres.

 _« Au moins vous pouvez vous défendre en attendant l'arrivée de la police._ »

Je reprends mon souffle un peu laborieusement et je réponds finalement.

« _Oui, mais ça ne m'a pas servie à grand-chose. En plus je suis nul en attaque. Trop prévisible et pas assez sûre de moi. Vous pouvez me tutoyer._ »

« _Tu connais tes défauts, il ne reste plus qu'à les améliorer._ »

Je souris à Natacha. Elle reste pensive quelque seconde alors que je commence à m'étirer puis me demande.

« _Depuis quand tu es levée ?_ »

« _5 heure du matin. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. J'ai un autre dessin pour vous. Il vous aidera un peu plus je pense._ »

Je fini de récupérer mes affaires au vestiaire, je me change et je pars vers ma chambre en compagnie de Natasha et de Steve. Je rentre dans ma chambre et je vois une pile de vêtement sur mon lit, je sourie un peu. Je m'avance vers le bureau et j'en sort le dessin. Un portrait de l'homme au masque que je tends à Natasha.

« _Avec ça je vais essayer de faire un portrait-robot et de trouver qui est notre homme._ »

Les deux agents s'en vont puis je décide de ranger la pile de vêtement dans la penderie. Je m'habille du même jean que la veille, d'un T-shirt bleu ciel et d'un gilet bleu. Je décide d'améliorer mon anglais en allant à la bibliothèque et en lisant avec un dictionnaire à côté de moi.

* * *

Voilà c'est déjà fini.

Ce chapitre n'est effectivement pas le plus long que j'ai écrit.

Il permet de poser quelques bases pour la suite du récit.

A la semaine prochaine!


	6. Chapitre 5: Probléme

Bonjour à tous

Voici la suite de l'histoire!

Je m'excuse pour le retard. J'ai mal géré mon temps mais voici donc la suite postée aujourd'hui!

 ** _Merci à Aleex pour ta review qui m'a ait très plaisir. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite que voici^^ Bonne lecture!_**

Pour tous les autres lecteurs et je vois qu'il y en a de plus en plus n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions, des remarques positives ou négatives, voir encore si vous êtes plus fin qu'un agent du Shield et que vous repérez une faute d'orthographe dites le moi!

Les écritures des dialogues en italiques sont en Anglais

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Problème**.

Je suis ici depuis environ trois longues semaines. J'ai fait connaissance avec Natasha et Steve qui malgré leurs occupations, viennent me voir de temps à autre. J'ai aussi discuté un peu avec l'agent Hill, une femme forte, droite qui sait ce qu'elle doit faire et pourquoi elle lutte.

Natasha m'a dit avant hier qu'elle et Steve avait une mission importante à faire. Moi j'ai demandé clairement à l'agent Hill quand est ce que je pourrai rentrer. Je voulais assister à l'enterrement de mon ami, il avait lieu dans deux jours. Je voulais rentrer pour oublier tous ça, tous ces évènements et pour pouvoir faire mon deuil.

Où est ce que ça m'a mené ? Directement dans le bureau du directeur. J'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Fury. Son nom lui va comme un gant. Ça fait trois longues semaines que je ronge mon frein. Ici c'est immense, alors oui je ne manque de rien. Oui j'ai vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi, de voir du vrai pain et pas du pain de mie. Surtout je veux reprendre ma vie là où je l'ai laissée.

Je veux laisser tout ça derrière moi. Mon plongeon, la chute, l'homme, ce sentiment permanent d'insécurité, mon angoisse constante, le sentiment de devenir paranoïaque, je veux les laisser derrière moi. J'ai besoin de rentrer et de reprendre mon travail.

Je fais la sourde oreille aux récriminations du boss et je me mets à chanter une chanson en Breton. Il finit par se taire et me fusille du regard, en attendant que je me taise avant de reprendre.

« _Non miss Moon, on ne peut pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous._ »

Trop c'est trop, moi je n'en peux plus.

« _Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez rien sur mon psychopathe. Il me semble évident que vous n'avez rien sur moi puisque je suis ici et pas en prison. Moi j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi. J'ai besoin d'aller à l'enterrement de mon ami. Sauf si vous savez qui est cet homme. Visiblement il est dangereux._ »

Je laisse le silence s'installer. Je sais que je l'ai énervé mais je le suis encore bien plus. Je ne suis pas un animal que l'on enferme et que l'on observe, ni un appât. Fury se passe la main sur le visage. Je vois qu'il hésite, peut-être à m'enfermer au sous-sol. Il finit par me regarder et me lancer d'une voix froide.

« _Non, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. Cet homme est bien plus dangereux que vous ne l'imaginez. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous êtes encore vivante._ »

Je soupire et repart à mon appartement. Je me retiens de fondre en larme. Je respire de façon saccadée, mais j'essaye de me calmer. Sur un coup de tête je mets des vêtements dans mon sac, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir. Je récupère mes médicaments, ma carte de crédits et quelques dollars. J'avais demandé à Natacha de me changer les quelques billets que j'avais dans mon portefeuille avant qu'elle ne parte en mission.

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Je ne suis pas très maquillage mais je sais faire disparaître des taches de rousseur que j'ai sur les joues avec du fond de teint et j'en ai un peu dans mon sac. Je chausse des lunettes à montures épaisse que je suis censée mettre pour lire. Je mets un gavroche sur la tête. Je m'habille avec des couleurs plus vives, une chemise bleu turquoise, un gilet bleu roi, un pantalon gris foncé et une paire de ballerine. Je mets mon sac épingle le badge sur mon gilet.

Cette fois ci c'est décidé, je m'évade de ma cage dorée.

Je me dirige vers la salle de sport. Elle est non loin du rez de chaussé. J'y vais souvent donc personne ne fera attention à moi. Je laisse la tablette et le gilet avec le badge dans la salle de sport avec un mot. J'attends qu'il soit 17 heures, le début de la sortie des bureaux. Je me faufile vers la sortie entre deux employés.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, que mon plan douteux marche, ou le bus qui me tends les bras droits devant moi ? Je monte dedans paye mon ticket le valide et ne sort qu'une dizaine d'arrêt plus loin. Là je consulte une carte. Je décide de me rendre vers l'aéroport.

Je rachète un ticket et je m'engouffre dans le métro. Personne à droite personne à gauche. Je me dirige vers une machine d'achat des billets d'avion. Je prends mon passeport, le scan puis glisse ma carte dans le lecteur. Je retire mes billets d'avion quand un bruit me fait relever la tête. Je vois un homme que j'ai croisé au triskèle me regarder de travers. Visiblement j'ai été suivie. Me courir après n'a pas l'air de beaucoup amuser mon poursuivant.

Je lui fais mon sourire le plus innocents. Je prends ma carte et je me mets à courir vers le métro. Je prends le premier qui passe. Je regarde discrètement autour de moi. Je ne vois personne autour de moi. Je me retiens de soupirer de soulagement. Plan foireux deuxième étape réussi. Je décolle demain à 9 heure du matin.

Je décide de passer la nuit dans un hôtel à bas cout proche du Potomac. Décidément ce fleuve ne me quitte plus. Je ne suis pas loin du triskèle. Un peu loin de l'aéroport mais tant pis. De toute façon je ne dors pas bien, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais dormir comme un loir.

4 heure du matin, je suis dans le métro de nouveau. Je me dirige vers la salle d'embarquement. Il est 7 heure. Un agent du Shield me regard et je soupire, ouais j'y avais cru, j'ai été un peu naïve sur ce ou là. Je suis cernée.

Fin de mon escapade. Je ne pourrais même pas assister aux funérailles de mon ami. Un ami qui est probablement mort à cause de moi. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je reste muette quand les hommes qui m'ont trouvé me ramène vers le Triskèle. On m'amène dans les étages supérieurs.

J'ai une courte discussion avec l'agent Hill qui semble très nerveuse et préoccupé, elle a le temps de me remettre un paquet. Bref j'ai ordre de rester dans ma chambre, de ne pas faire de vague, ni de choses stupides. Je commence à descendre dans l'ascenseur maudit et je vois Steve rentrer, le regard éteint. Je me concentre comme d'habitude, sur la porte d'entrée et je vois des personnes rentrées à chaque étage.

Je me retrouve proche de la fenêtre, donc du vide. Steve me lance un regard ennuyé. J'ai pris trois teintes de blanc. Je ne le sens pas cette histoire. Je vois pas mal de personne stressée et transpirer, or je ne pense pas qu'ils ont peur du vide, donc ils ont peur de quelqu'un et la personne la plus dangereuse ici c'est Steve.

Logiquement ils vont attaquer Steve. Ce qui ennui Steve c'est que je sois au milieu de l'affrontement. Donc je vais faire semblant de tomber dans les pommes. Ce n'est pas bien difficile. Je recule d'un pas de plus, je sens la vitre derrière moi et je prends un teins qui ferais pâlir d'envie les murs d'un hôpital. Je m'effondre.

Steve se place devant moi comme s'il cherchait à savoir si j'allais bien. Je l'entends murmurer

« _Ne bougez pas tant que je ne vous le dis pas_ … »

Je remue faiblement, ce qu'il prend pour une réponse positive. A l'étage suivant d'autre personnes entrent. C'est le début des combats. Ils ne durent pas longtemps. Mais intérieurement je panique. J'ai les yeux fermés j'entends du verre brisé, des bruits de coup et surtout une chute. Je suis super rassurée.

« _C'est bon_ »

Je me relève, nous vois coincé entre deux niveaux. Je commence à reculer vers les portes. Malgré le nombre, il est évident qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Je souffle un bon coup pendant que Steve scrute les alentours pour nous sortir de là. La seule façon de m'échapper que je vois ne me plaît pas, mais alors pas du tout. L'homme me regarde et me dit.

« _Prête ?_ »

« _Prête à quoi ?_ »

Il me sourit de façon un peu malicieuse, qui soudainement me fait peur. Non il ne peut pas être arriver à la même conclusion que moi. Il ne va pas sauter par l'ascenseur et rebondir sur le vitrage du hall.

« _A ça_ »

Super réponse. Il me prend presque dans ces bras et fonce vers la fenêtre bouclier en avant.

Je déteste cet endroit. C'est la deuxième chute à laquelle je survie alors que j'aurais dû, ou me noyer, ou m'éclater comme une crêpe. J'ai même l'impression que ce n'est que le début.

Je me relève assez rapidement, même si l'atterrissage a été dure, ce n'est rien comparé au choc que l'homme a encaissé. Je le regarde et je décide de l'aider à se relever. Il me demande de prendre la passerelle en bus et de l'attendre à l'arrêt Centre commercial troisième avenue. Il me tend un papier avec des instructions, que je puisse le retrouver.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande. Heureusement que j'ai encore un peu d'argent. Je me mêle à la foule, paye de nouveau un ticket et continue mon chemin. Je vide mon sac afin de vérifier que je n'ai pas de traceur. Je vérifie même mes chaussures. Je ne trouve rien.

J'arrive à l'arrêt et je rentre dans le centre commercial, comme convenue et je me dirige vers l'Apple store en regardant la vitrine puis en rentrant dans le magasin pour voir un ordinateur. J'attends un peu et commence à faire des recherches sur Washington et les lieux de visite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retourne et vois Natasha et Steve, en mode camouflage. Je me pousse et regarde la tablette, juste à côté. Steve se décale vers moi. Me murmure.

« _Tu nous suit à distance, on a pas mal de chose à t'expliquer. Désolé de te mettre dans la galère._ »

Je souris discrètement. Je réponds.

« _La galère, j'y suis depuis que l'on m'a enlevé. Maintenant c'est juste une suite d'énorme problème sans réponse._ »

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous avez aimé.

Je poste la suite vendredi prochain ou dans le week-end.

Merci à tous!


	7. Chapitre 6: Fuite

Bonjour à tous!

J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici comme prévu la suite de l'histoire. Ce chapitre est un peu court mais il s'y passe beaucoup de chose.

J'ai crue que je n'arriverais jamais à poster ce chapitre.

Vous pouvez remercier Nita mentalia. Sans elle vous auriez du attendre la semaine prochaine.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ou des commentaires. Pour les fautes dorthographes si malgrés les nombreuses relectures certaines m'ont échapper signalez les moi!

Voilà! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Fuite**

Je suis à l'arrière d'une voiture conduite par Steve. Autant dire que j'ai mis ma ceinture de sécurité. Une fois sortie des grands axes routiers, il s'est mis à conduire particulièrement vite.

Natasha m'explique rapidement le problème.

« _Fury est mort, il m'avait donné pour mission de récupérer des données, pendant que Steve sauvait les otages sur un bateau militaire dans l'océan indien. On n'arrive pas à lire ces données, alors pour en apprendre un peu plus on a décidé d'aller là où elles ont été envoyées._ »

« _Ok, mais vous êtes quoi exactement ? Qu'est-ce que moi je viens faire là-dedans ?_ »

 _« Je suis une espionne et Steve est un ancien soldat qui a fait la guerre en 1940. Il s'approche des 80 ans. Nous travaillons pour un organisme non gouvernemental à but anti-terroriste qui est gangréné par une association terroriste. Tout le monde veut notre peau._ »

« _Merci, je comprends mieux. Et moi dans tout ça ?_ »

« _Le fameux kidnapper que vous avez vue, il ressemble à l'homme qui a tué Fury. C'est un fantôme. Il ne laisse pas de trace_. »

Je comprends le sous-entendu. J'aurais dû mourir. J'aurais dû disparaître comme Benjamin. Ou alors ça fait partie d'un plan et je suis manipulée depuis le début.

Je regarde la lettre d'Eloane qui était dans le paquet en compagnie d'une trousse de secours, que j'avais pu récupérer lors de ma courte entre vue avec l'agent Hill. J'espère que mon amie a pu faire les recherches que je lui ai demandé. J'ouvre l'enveloppe matelassée que je trouve lourde. J'y trouve le journal de ma mère, et plusieurs feuilles soigneusement écrite en breton.

Je commence à lire ces recherches. Je tombe plusieurs fois sur le même mot. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Du coup je demande un peu à la cantonade pour voir si c'est grave ou pas.

 _« C'est quoi un optimisé ?_ »

« _D'où tu as lu ça ?_ »

Ah, ce n'est pas aussi anodin que je le pensais. Natasha me regarde, elle attend ma réponse.

« _J'ai demandé à une amie, Eloane de faire des recherches sur nos parents. Il y a des trucs pas très net dans notre histoire familiale à toutes les deux. Elle m'a fait parvenir le journal de ma mère et le résultat de ces recherches. Le mot y est à plusieurs endroits._ »

Un long soupire passe les lèvres de l'espionne rousse

« _Ce ne sont pas des très bonnes nouvelles mais… ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi tu es là. Un optimisé c'est une personne qui a subi des expériences et qui a des pouvoir._ »

« _Je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Eloane en a un, il lui pourri la vie depuis plus de deux mois. Elle a décidé de demander de l'aide à un mutant. Son pouvoir est potentiellement dangereux et en plus elle n'en a aucun contrôle. Elle attend sa réponse, mais moi rien du tout._ »

« _Tu en as peut être un dont tu t'es déjà servie mais de façon inconsciente._ »

Je manque de ricaner mais je ne dis rien. J'ai entre les mains la dernière lettre de ma mère. Mon père a toujours refusé de me la donner une fois qu'elle est partie. Ma mère, Maïwenn Moon c'est suicidé en se jetant du haut d'une falaise. Enfin c'est la version que l'on m'a toujours donné.

Je la parcours des yeux. Je vois sur la lettre des explications pour son "suicide", à près plus de 56 ans, elle a eu une fille et elle ne vieillissait pas. L'Hydra était à ces trousses. Elle a fait un choix. Elle a choisi la vie mais pas la sienne. Elle a choisi la mienne. C'est une mutante qu'Hydra a optimiser. Je suis donc la fille d'une mutante optimisée. Génial. L'optimisation de ma mère avait pour but de créer un enfant ayant lui aussi un pouvoir.

Je déglutis de travers. Je ne pensais pas le dire, mais ma vie est à présent et officiellement un vrai bazar. J'ai probablement un pouvoir qui est ou latent, ou déjà réveillé, potentiellement dangereux mais que je ne maîtrise pas le moins du monde.

Je soupire et raconte ce que je viens de découvrir à mes deux camarades de fuite. On n'est vraiment pas sortie de l'auberge. Après mon assassin psychopathe serait un tueur d'Hydra. Il m'a donc transféré à Washington là où Hydra était présente, au Shield.

Ces conclusions sont tous sauf réjouissante. Je regarde la grille qui se rapproche. Cet endroit ressemble à une vieille base militaire. Apparemment c'est là que Steve a fait ces classes. Je suis invitée à les suivre. Je me fais discrète et attentive au moindre bruit.

Finalement nous nous engageons dans un bunker qui pour moi est tout à fait normal, si ce n'est vieux, il paraît louche au captain. Natasha m'a donné les surnoms de quelques personnes qui ont des super pouvoir ici. Steve en fait partie pour son plus grand malheur.

Après un dédale de couloir à faire pâlir d'envie un labyrinthe, nous nous retrouvons dans une salle souterraine plutôt vieillotte, renfermant le plus vieil ordinateur que je n'ai jamais vue. Je regarde attentivement ce qu'il se passe quand une voix d'outre-tombe me fait sursauter.

La machine débite les noms de mes deux camarades de fuites, puis une caméra se tourne vers moi et la voix robotique aux accents germanique sort.

« _Katel Moon 24 ans, ostéopathe, optimisé et ou mutante._ »

Je grommelle, puis regarde Steve. Je ne la sens pas cette histoire. Je préférerai partir et mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous et cet endroit. Je vois à son signe de tête qu'il préfère que je reste avec eux.

La voix chiante fini par nous confirmer ce que j'avais déjà supposer. La conclusion reste à peut de chose près la même. On est dans la merde. Tout le monde veut leur peau. Je ne connais pas mon pouvoir, je suis donc potentiellement dangereuse. Je n'ai pas fini d'en voir des vertes et des pas mures.

Le bip qui provient du téléphone de Natasha ne présage rien de bon. La tête de cette dernière non plus d'ailleurs.

« _Un missile de courte portée sera sur nous dans moins d'une minute._ »

 _« Il est de qui ?_ »

Je trouve que je fais des progrès, je ne panique pas alors qu'un missile nous fonce dessus. L'espionne regarde son téléphone avec un air blasé nous annonce d'une voix fatiguée.

« _Du Shield_ »

Je vois Steve s'activer et me faire signe d'approcher avec Natasha. Par réflexe j'empoigne un extincteur, même s'il doit être périmé depuis longtemps se sera mieux que rien. Nous avons à peine le temps de nous cacher que tout explose autour de nous. Je ne peux retenir un glapissement de terreur.

Je ne vois rien mais je sens l'odeur de la fumée. Je me mets à tousser de façon plutôt importante. Il faut que l'on sorte et vite. Natasha ne me répond pas et Steve à l'air sonné. Il finit tout de même par bouger, je lui passe Natasha, je prends mon extincteur et le vide sur un mur de flamme qui nous bloque la route quelques dizaine de mètre plus loin.

J'allonge Natasha à l'arrière, vérifie rapidement son état. Le bruit des avions pousse le captain à partir rapidement. Je sens l'adrénaline retomber quelques minutes plus tard. Je prends mon traitement contre l'asthme, les fumées n'ont pas aidé mes poumons.

Je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé pour le reste de la nuit. Je me suis endormie, ou mon cerveau m'a déconnecté en tous cas, je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

* * *

Voilà rendez vous le week-end prochain.

Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à me lire ça me fait plaisir^^


	8. Chapitre 7: Rencontre

Bonjour à tous voici la suite!

Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'avais besoin de souffler un bon coup!

Voilà donc désolée pour le retard! Merci pour ta review Nita mentalia, j'espère que la suite te plairas!

Comme d'habitude si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes n'hésitez pas a me les faire remonter.

Si vous avez des questions pas de soucis, j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible!

Je sais que de plus en plus de monde lis cette fic et j'en suis absolument ravie.

Je ne vous laisse pas attendre plus longtemps voici la suite!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Rencontre.**

Je reprends conscience de mon environnement alors que la voiture ralentie. Je tousse un peu avant de me redresser. Je suis vraiment très fatiguée. Je regarde Natasha qui a une piètre allure. Je marmonne quelques insultes en Breton à l'encontre des missiles courtes portés et des lanceurs de missile de courte portée.

J'ai des courbatures partout, je suis sale, et crevée. Je lance un timide sourire à l'espionne qui se redresse en marmonnant également.

 _« C'est passé quoi ?_ »

Je réfléchi deux secondes avant de lui répondre

« _Tout d'abord, on a pris le missile, le truc c'est effondré sur nous, tu as pris un caillou sur la tête et tu t'es évanoui. Steve était un peu sonné, moi j'ai eu une crise d'asthme à cause de la fumée. On t'a ramené à la voiture. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens… Ça va ta tête ?_ »

 _« Douloureusement, j'ai les cervicales en compotes._ »

Je sourie, indulgente et je murmure

« Si tu es d'accord je peux y jeter un coup d'œil, c'est mon métier. »

Elle acquiesce, je manipule d'un mouvement rapide les cervicales rebelles, qui émettent un petit craquement. Je laisse ensuite Natasha a ces grognements. Je fini par observer là où on est, dans une petite rue de la banlieue de Washington je suppose. Steve est dehors, je décide de sortir. Je ramasse le sac à mes pieds, ouvre la porte et sort de la voiture, non sans mal.

Steve se retient de ricaner. Je commence à le connaître un peu et si nous n'étions pas dans une situation pareille, il se ficherai ouvertement de moi.

 _« On y va les filles ?_ »

« _Oui, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas trop loin. »_

La moue se Steve devient moqueuse.

« _Parce que tu as mal partout ?_ »

 _« Parce que j'ai fait une crise d'asthme à cause de la fumée et que je suis très, très fatiguée, donc pas attentive, donc une cible facile. »_

Pour le coup les deux ex employés du Shield ne sourient plus. Steve puis Natasha me regardent, mais ils se ravisent de faire le moindre commentaire. On part après que Steve eut mis le feu à la voiture. Direction chez Sam, un ancien de l'armé avec qui Steve a sympathisé et qui nous aidera sûrement.

Le chemin est en pente et je n'en peux plus. Je serre les dents et je continue d'avancer. Je me reposerais plus tard.

Nous sommes quasiment arrivés. Je suis un peu en retrait, j'ai du mal à avancer. Je n'écoute même pas ce que les deux amis disent au fameux Sam, j'ai la tête qui tourne et je ne sens plus mes jambes. Le cocktail est joyeux. Je décide de m'assoir, mais je n'avais pas prévu que mes jambes me lâchent avant que j'aie fini. Je tombe lourdement au sol. Sam me regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Steve. J'entends juste

« _C'est bon entrez._ »

Steve se rapproche de moi et m'appel, laissant apparaître son inquiétude.

 _« Katel ? Katel ! »_

Je réponds vaguement en breton et je me relève difficilement pour rentrer. Je sens une main puissante accrocher mon coude et me guider. Je passe la porte un peu à l'aveugle et je remercie en breton l'homme. Steve me pose sur un canapé et me met d'autorité un verre dans les mains.

Je me concentre sur ma respiration, et tente de retrouver un peu de lucidité. J'y parviens. Je distingue dans ma main un verre de jus d'orange.

« _Je la surveille, pas de soucis prenez une douche et repos jusqu'à 9 heures._ »

Je regarde l'homme et je bois le verre que j'ai dans la main. Je le remercie en anglais cette fois. Il me sourit, lui il se demande sous quelle étoile je suis né par avoir autant de soucis.

Je pousse un long soupire avant de me redresser et de me mettre à méditer. Je le fais assez souvent, ça me permet de trouver des éléments de réponses à toutes mes questions, devoir la situation d'un autre œil. Ça me calme.

Je fini par m'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement russe ne me réveille. Je suis allongé sur le canapé et Natasha tente de se réveiller avec du café. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« _Ça va mieux ?_ »

Je hoche la tête oui, ça va mieux. Je suis moins fatiguée. Ce qui n'empêche pas mon corps de peser une tonne. Ni mes muscles de me rappeler douloureusement que je ne suis décidément pas faite pour l'action.

 _« A la douche alors »_

Comme un robot je suis Sam qui me montre la salle de bain. Je prends la meilleure douche du monde. Je sors et met des vêtements propres. Une chemise Bleu foncé, dessous ma brassière de sport, un Slim noir et ma veste en cuir bleu. Je me mets à table et je peste contre le pain de mie. Ça fait bien rire notre hôte et ça déride un peu les deux amis qui été plongé dans leurs réflexion.

« _Quoi, le pain n'est pas comme ça chez toi ?_ »

 _« Non, en France le pain c'est un art, on ne mange pas que du pain de mie. Personnellement j'ai une préférence pour la baguette qui sort du fourneau du boulanger ou le pain viking. »_

« _Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?_ »

« _Moi je suis une civile, l'histoire est un peu longue. Je suis ostéopathe en bretagne, un coin un peu perdu en France. Mon prénom c'est Katel. »_

 _« Sam, je suis un ancien soldat de l'armée américaine. »_

Je luis souris puis je me remémore quelque chose. Il faut que je tienne au courant Eloane et que je la mette en garde, contre Hydra.

« _Sam, je pourrais vous emprunter votre téléphone pour appeler vers l'étranger ? Je payerais la facture pas de soucis. »_

 _« Oui bien sûre. »_

Il me tend un téléphone, je regarde mes deux acolytes avant de leur murmurer que j'appelle Eloane.

Je compose d'une main tremblante le numéro. J'entends la tonalité puis finalement Eloane décroche.

« Eloane ? »

« Katel ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Comme ça peut, tu as du neuf de ton côté ? »

« Je pars pour les Etats Unis dans deux jours. J'ai enfin eu ma réponse. Dis-moi où tu es, je passerais te chercher. Le professeur a accepté ta présence et il pourra t'aider avant que tu ne craies toi aussi un accident. »

« Eloane, ce n 'était pas de ta faute ! D'accord le bus c'est couché mais personne n'est mort. Bref nous on est dans les problèmes jusqu'au cous. Tu as pu mettre mes fleurs pour Ben ? »

« Oui, je vais devoir retourner bosser, sinon mon boss va me mordre. Je hais Paris. Je suis contente de t'avoir eu au téléphone. Prends soin de toi et met le téléphone en haut-parleur. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Non laisse tomber… C'est fait. »

« _Ecoutez bien, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soi,t je vous tiens pour responsable et ma vengeance sera terrible ! Sure ce bonne journée !»_

Il y a un long silence que Sam fini par briser en riant. Il finit par redevenir sérieux. J'écoute attentivement, je sais que l'on va avoir droit au nouveau plan d'attaque de la part de Steve. Pour résumer, la discussion.

Etape 1 : voler une armure qui donnera des ailes à Sam. C'est Natasha qui y est allé. Je lai un tous petit peu aidé. J'ai fait diversion en attirant les gardes et les gardes ont fait une rencontre percutante avec les poings de Steve. Les pauvres, je les pleins.

Etape 1 C'est bon.

Etape 2 : Attirer un certain Sitewell du Shield et le trainer dans une ruelle sombre pour lui faire peur et qu'il crache ce sait sur Hydra. C'est Sam qui s'en est chargé. Cependant je comprends bien la peur de l'homme. Je n'aurais pas apprécié d'être jeté du haut d'une tour par Natasha puis rattraper in extrémis par Sam. Ceci dit ces ailes sont cool. L'homme a donc fini par coopérer. Une chance pour nous.

Etape 2 c'est bon et sans plus de problèmes.

Etape 3 : se rendre aux triskèles et désamorcer la crise qui se profile.

En cours, je suis à l'arrière d'une voiture conduite par Sam, Steve est à la place du mort, Natasha est au milieu et elle garde le haut gradé. Moi je suis à côté de Natasha derrière Steve. Nous sommes tous nerveux. Je sais que tout ne sera pas si simple. Natasha et Steve tente de soutirer quelques infos en plus au gars d'Hydra, pour pouvoir élaborer un plan un peu plus précis.

Un bruit presque familier alors que nous venons de franchir un pont me fait sursauter. Je ne le sens pas du tout. Pourvu que se ne soit pas lui. Une main métallique explose la vitre et éjecte le haut gradé d'Hydra par la porte.

...Merde! C'est lui.

* * *

Voilà à la semaine prochaine sans faute pour la suite!

Review?!


End file.
